Cameras are becoming increasingly miniaturized and provided with increased capabilities. Recently, cameras having combined visible light and infrared sensing capability into single sensor chips. Scenes for which images are to be captured sometimes require flash illumination to increase light to an acceptable level. Flash illumination is complicated by the use of combined visible light and infrared sensors.